


Bound Skerry

by Frayach, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Infidelity, M/M, Mention of breathplay, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret hidden away on the remotest of the Shetland Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Skerry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).



**Title:** Bound Skerry  
 **Author:** frayach  
 **Reader:** leemarchais  
 **Beta:** sisi_rambles  
 **Summary:** Harry has a secret hidden away on the remotest of the Shetland Islands.  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** EWE, subtle breathplay and bondage, brooding!Harry  
 **Cover Art:** djinniyah  
 **Length:** 00:17:35  
 **Reader’s Notes:** Okay, so forgive mispronunciations of the Gaelic words. I did look up and research them quite a bit before even attempting to say them. All I can say is I hope they are correct. Also, please forgive my lack of tidiness in merging mis-reads and the original audio together. The editing is the hard part, and I am still learning. Any mistakes left are completely my own.

  
[Live Streaming Here](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/30468.html)

[Story Text](http://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/39373.html?page=2&cut_expand=1#cutid1) | [Bound Skerry - MP3 Download (13MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?zgdax2fxq85ytdu) | [Audio Book File (20MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?kplkvuczz2spn13)


End file.
